mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Whiskers, The Next Generation
Whiskers, The Next Generation Whiskers, The Next Generation is a new series who shows the new generation of the Whiskers after the death of Rocket Dog, with new rivals and the family in crisis, a new leader, Sophie, and more and more drama, this is the story of the new generetion of the Whiskers. Characters Whiskers: *Sophie, the new leader *Mitch, the brave dominant *Beaker, the caring one *Wiley Kat, the rebelious one *Nugget, the corageous one *Juno, master of adventure *Amira, vulnerable *Buster, the main centry *Axel, loyalty *Wollow, the new casanova Lazuli, Are Back!!!!!: *Aretha, the new evil queen *Alfred, the dominant *Young, beatiful lady *Thundercat, the digging one Comandos: *Nikita, mean mother *Miles, Coward leader Aztecs: *Maybelline, strong leader *Zaphod, king of the kalahari Episodes 1: A new day: This is a new day in the manor, and the whiskers wake up, Sophie is now the new leader, weeks ago, rocket dog was hit by a car and die, then of days of fight for dominance with Wiley Kat, finally Sophie is the new dominant of the Whiskers, she is rookie but her brother Mitch gonna help her, the lastest litter of pups of sophie are finally grown up and now they could go foragin with the adults, a lot of kilometers ago, the comandos are waking up, Miles the new dominant male is the first in wake up, he is nervious and afraid, since the title of dominant male is in his hands he became worried, he never was with so many responsabilities, principally in take control with his rebelious brothers Baker and Karim, Nikita wakes up and then the restant members wake up too, back in the whiskers, Pickles, Chips and Flashman get out of the burrow and starts foragin, Sophie leads the group and the same time Mitch marks territory, Wiley Kat founds a giant Milpede, but Teenager Beaker steal them, then of a great food competition, finaly Wiley Kat coud take again her milpede,a lonely figure appears in the territory, is Wilson, the casanova of the Kalahari, but he dont want a female, he want to join a group, then of Miles take dominance Wilson and Philipe tried to rejoin the comandos but they was chased off, and Philipe was predated by lone jackal, now that he is all alone, he desperate tries to found a family, but Mitch dont want a itruder so he chases off wilson, after this Amira tries to console sad Wilson matin and spending night with him. At next day Amira reapears but with the smell of a rover and all the member, including her son Juno agressive marks her, now there will be great conscuences. In the next episode: The group have a rencounter with their old enemies, the Lazuli, and the adventure of amira with wilson will be the cause of many trouble. 2: Back With The Enemy: Another mourning in the manor, the whiskers wake up and Sophie is Angry, Amira mate with a rover who is against the rules , a lone figure is looking to sophie, is Amira, after mating with wilson she was evicted by Sophie, she was never evicted again, now shes in crisis, in the Lazuli, Aretha, the dominant, is waking up, she cant mate with Alfred, the dominant male, because is her nephew, Aretha needs a man and now, back at the Whiskers is time for digging, Amira desperate wants to rejoin to the Whiskers, but Sophie didnt want her close to her, because Sophie is pregnant, 4 weeks ago she mates with Wilson, Sophie wants the best for her pups, if Amira is pregnant, she could kill the Sophies future pups, and Sophie cant accept that, now the group starts foragin, Amira follows them, hoping that she could be back in the group, at the same time, two Whiskers males, Ningaloo and Wollow are tired for follow Mitch and decide to became rovers and enter in the Lazuli territory, Juno, the adventurous pup, decides to follow them without knowing that he is in enemy territory, Amira decides to follow him for protect her little pup, but is late, the lazuli found Juno and Amira, and chses them out, the Lazuli enter in Whiskers territory, ready for attack, Buster, the centry founds the lazuli and sends the alarm to the Whiskers, Juno could rejoin with the Whiskers and Amira hides in a bolt hole, now Sophie needs to make a choice, attack the Lazuli or run away, now Sophie makes a choice, attack the Lazuli, Sophie shows brave and strong, and the Whiskers chase out the Lazuli, Sophie and the restant Whiskers, Victorious, comes back to the main burrow to spend the night, but not all the Whiskers are in the same burrow, pregnant Wiley Kat decide to spend the night in a bolt hole, afraid that Sophie could make her something, because shes pregnant of Wilson, and its probably that she became the next evicted. In the next episode: Ningaloo and Wollow, the new rovers, gonna have a great adventure with the Lazuli and Comandos. 3: Rovers Adventure: Another day in the manor, the new rover males Ningaloo and Wollow are wakin up in Lazuli territory, Ningaloo leads the little couple of rovers, then of resting both males sart foragin and want females, they found two lone meerkats, are Amira and Wilson, evicted Amira teamed up with Wilson, the males ignored them and decide to still wanting females and enters in the Lazuli burrow zone, Ningaloo is the first in try luck with the Lazuli girls,Aretha, the dominant female founds Ningaloo, its the better chance for mating, Aretha follows Ningaloo and mates behind a bush, mate with a subordinate is very common but mate with a dominant is a great achievement, Wollow found Arethas niece, Young, and mates with her, Alfred and Thundercat wakes up but they didnt see Aretha or Young, they start to browse them, they didnt know that both of them are mating with rovers, finally both males found the rovers and chase them out, Aretha fianlly found a mate and the males Wollow and Ningaloo could score with Lazuli girls, and Ningaloo make something almos imposible for a rover, mate with a dominant female, now the males spend the night in a bolt hole in the comandos territory. Next day the males wake up and decides to watch some comandos girls, they found females, are the evicted females from the Comandos, led by Rosie, the males watch the evicted and decide to join the females, Ningaloo mates with Rosie, and leads the group of evicted females, this roving adventure of Ningaloo and Wollow has finished with great results and maybe a new group is formed. In Next Episode: A new problem is caused by the pregnancy of Wiley Kat. Category:Meerkat Shows